pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Cooks Up A Treat!
''' Pingu Cooks Up A Treat! '''is the first episode of Pingu in the City Plot Whilst skiing and saying hello to the Flower Shop Lady, Pingu stops by a restaurant and decides to have a look. At the restaurant, there is only one penguin working there, a popular penguin named Chef Fred, as many customers waiting for their food. Pingu asks to help, and after getting a good look at his enthusiasm, he agrees and Pingu acts as a waiter for the other penguins. Afterwards, Pingu asks Chef Fred what he can do next, so he tells him that the dishes need cleaning, but Pingu smells Chef Fred making some soup, and in turn he shows him the way he makes his soup. Ecstatic, Pingu asks to help but he tells him to do the dishes, making Pingu disappointed. While cleaning the dishes, Pingu sees Chef Fred getting praised for his food, and imagines he getting praised for making some food too. However, after being completely senseless to what was happening, he sees the sink has overflown with bubbles, and after a slip up, Pingu flings a condiment shaker into the soup and immediately goes over to the pot. Using the scoop commonly used for making soup, he fishes the shaker out of the soup, but he sees the stuff inside it is empty, so Pingu takes some of the soup and sniffs it, but it smells horrible. Deciding to do what's supposedly right, Pingu creates his own custom soup, but Chef Fred walks in while Pingu is nearly finished with the soup. Seeing all the mess, Fred orders Pingu to clean it up, but while Pingu walks off, he notices the soup and gives it a taste, and loves it. He asks Pingu if he was the one who made it, but Pingu just looks at him meekly. Fred & Pingu serve it to the coach, who sniffs it thinking it's just alright, making Pingu sad again, but Fred tells the others in the place to look for themselves. The Coach tastes it, and think's it's absolutely fantastic, Pingu reacts in a state of shock as the others in the place applaud to him, as he then responds with a cheerful "Noot! Noot!". The restaurant starts selling Pingu's food, and an entire crowd has shown up, Fred asks Pingu if he could whip up something new, so Pingu does so, but ends up causing a bizarre creation that Fred doesn't think is sellable, but Pingu ends up taking it to the Soccer Coach while the others applaud him, but right when the Coach tastes it, he ends up having a fib as Pingu runs out of the restaurant. Characters * Pingu * Chef Fred (Debut) * The Coach (Debut) * Carpenter (Debut) * Policewoman (Debut) Trivia * This is the first episode of Pingu in the City * The Japanese title for this episode is "Pingu Becomes a Star Chef". * This is the first time in the series since BBC VHS releases to have a title card. * Ryota Iwasaki and Fumiya Tanaka take over the voice acting from David Sant and Marcello Magni. * This episode marks the first appearance of Chef Fred and the Coach. Goofs * Pingu somehow knows how to cook his own soup even though the only stuff Pingu has cooked before are Popcorn and a Giant Bread Loaf. * Many of the background penguins are completely still. Gallery PinguCooksUpaTreatTitleCard.jpeg|Title Card RestaurantPingu.jpg ChefStarApplause.png Category:Pingu in the City episodes Category:Pingu in the City Category:Episodes